Version of smashboards community tier list 2 - History
The history of the smash boards community-voted tier list. 3rd version of SWF community voted tier list history Each Character's history in this tier list Each Individial character's history is here: Each Individual character's history in the smashboards second community voted tier list Startup Revison 1 is the first version of it, here, everyone was tied, and a character would go up 1 for a total of 3+, or 2 for a total of +10 Each would go in 1,2,3,4, for total (4 was -10) Many people thought the list was starting from the first one (It was actually started from a clean state), and as such, Diddy kong got voted down so much he was dead last. The New dlc and balance hype also caused Roy, Ryu, Lucas, Falco, and Ike to go much higher than they should. Jigglypuff and Mii Swordfighter was voted more than, chraracters such as Kirby, Captain Falcon, Shulk, Mega Man, Peach, Wario, Sonic, and others Revison 1 Each were catagorized in 1,2,3,4. The Totals for version 2.01 were: 1: Luigi, Pikachu, Sheik, Rosalina, Roy, Ryu 2:Fox, Zero Suit Samus, Villager, Yoshi, Falco, Ike, Mii swordfighter, Zelda, Mario, Link, Meta Knight, Ness, Lucas, Jigglypuff, Rob 3:Kirby, Greninja, Toon Link, Lucario, Charizard, Wario, Shulk, Captain Falcon, Peach, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Olimar, Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Pit, Dark Pit, Marth, Lucina, Robin, Samus, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Palutena, Mr. Game & Watch, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf, Duck Hunt, King Dedede, Donkey Kong, 4:Diddy Kong Many Different things happened. DLC Hype caused Roy, Ryu, Lucas, Link, Ike, Falco, Mii Swordfighter, and Zelda to be way higher than they should be. The Misconception that the tier list wasn't starting from a clean state also caused Diddy Kong to be in last place. This tier list was hugely inaccurate, however. Roy and Ryu were considered as good as Sheik, Rosalina, Luigi, and Pikachu. Zelda, Falco, Mii Swordfighter, and Ike were considered were considered as good as Fox, Mario, Yoshi, Villager, Ness, and Zero Suit Samus, as well as being better, than Kirby, Captain falcon, Shulk, Peach, Pac-man, Wario, Mega Man, Pit, and even Sonic. Diddy Kong was also considered the worst of all, due to that misconception. Falco got a fairly good amount of down votes, and was voted down normally, along with Mii swordfighter. Jigglypuff also barely got voted down. However, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Mega Man, Shulk, Wario, Sonic, Pit, Olimar, and Greninja got voted up. Sheik and Rosalina got voted up to their own tier, while Luigi got voted down. Ness and Zero Suit Samus got voted up to be with Pikachu. Most Importantly, Ike and Zelda got voted down so much that they ended up in their own tier in the end, like Diddy Kong was last time, And Peach got main biased so much that she became tied with Pikachu, Zero Suit Samus, and Ness. All of these changes were not liked, and caused trouble for the future Revision 2 The characters, of course, this time, had five different sections, due to multiple up votes and down votes. Tier List Version 2.02 1:Sheik, Rosalina 2:Pikachu, Ness, Zero Suit Samus, Peach 3:Kirby, Luigi, Roy, Ryu, Lucas, Mega Man, Shulk, Yoshi, Villager, Wario, Diddy Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Link, Sonic, Meta Knight, Mario, Wario, Captain Falcon, Olimar, Mewtwo, Greninja, Rob, Fox, Pit, 4:Jigglypuff, Pac-Man, Duck Hunt, Dr. Mario, King Dedede, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, Falco, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Toon Link, Lucario, Little Mac, Mr. Game & Watch, Robin, Samus, Palutena, Marth, Lucina, Charizard, Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, Mii Swordfighter 5:Ike, Zelda Votes Ike:+12 Day 1 Due to disliked opinions of the above tier list. many people voted up or down the same characters. Every vote would either have +1 Diddy Kong, -1 Wii Fit Trainer, +1 Zelda, Or +1 Ike, Ike being the most popular. controversy started with these votes. people still wanted Diddy Kong higher, and Zelda to be higher, although it wasn't TOO high-spread as Wii Fit Trainer and Ike, who both were being voted so much, they could have went back to were they were before, in Ike's case, creating an endless chain, or the same thing would start with Wii Fit Trainer, which would start another endless chain. This started controversy, as users like Wintermelon43, Zero Soul, Sir Tundra, Jiggly, and Scamper, wanted people not to vote continuously, and to at least look at the previous votes, as Zero Soul, and most likely a few others, looked back at the votes so as to vote for something not voted as much. Wintermelon43 (Whose work you are reading now) even calculated the current votes for himself to know. and warned users about +10s and -10s. Nobody listened. He even made a joke tier list for versions 2.03 and 2.04, which were the same, except Diddy Kong and Ike were above everyone else in their own tier in the 2.03, and below everyone else in their own tier in 2.04 (With the only difference being Zelda moving up a tier to make it look better and funnier. It was also controversial in that it kept deserved votes from getting to their characters like Sonic, Mega Man, Yoshi, Villager, Jigglypuff, Link and/or Toon Link, Pikachu, Sheik, Rosalina, Kirby, and Fox. The above users liked posts supporting looking at previous votes and picking from there, or, in Wintermelon43 and Zero Soul's case, posting about it completely. However, it didn't change anything. Otherwise, Luigi was getting a ton of up votes too, (Although not to the point of controversy), and Peach got down-voted enough to go down a tier in the future, while Sonic got up enough to go up a tier, as well as Yoshi and Wario, and Mewtwo, Ryu, and Link got enough to go down a tier. Jigglypuff, Pac-Man, Mii Brawler, and Toon Link got enough to go up a tier. Day 2 A Wii Fit Trainer main started replying to Wintermelon43's vote, saying that he didn't know anything about Wii Fit Trainer, and that his reason for voting him down were false (Which were both true). He had voted Wii Fit trainer down, as he was one of the first to vote (However, he waited before voting afterwards.) The user posted videos showing how Wii Fit Trainer really was. Arguament's about Kirby's placement was also said, and Jiggly said about how inaccurate Jigglypuff, Ike, and Kirby were in the tier list.Pac-Man and Luigi slowly crept up the list, While nobody voted Ike Down. Wintermelon43 also made a list of "Danger" Characters, with Orange being 6-7 of either up or down votes, Red for 8-9, And Black for 10 and anything afterward (Colored in Gray). However, the idea was cancelled after Browny flipped out on him not knowing how the thread was. Day 3 Browny's flip out mentioned above occurs. Nothing else. Literataly. In fact, so little happens that the next list is started half-way in. This changed the times of each day. Revision 3 Version 2.03 Tier List Votes 1: Sheik:+1 Rosalina:+1 Luigi:-4 2: Pikachu:+5 Diddy Kong:-3 Wario:-3 Mega Man:-8 Sonic:0 Zero Suit Samus:-1 Yoshi:+1 Fox: Lucas:-13 3: Kirby:+5 Shulk:+2 Villager:+1 Mario:+10 Pac-Man:+3 Ness:+17 Lucario:+2 Peach:+1 Meta Knight:+1 Link:-3 Toon Link:+1 Olimar: Pit: Captain Falcon:+9 Rob:+1 Marth:-4 Mii Brawler:+2 Ganondorf:-3 Greninja: Falco:+2 Robin:-2 Ike:+1 4: Jigglypuff:+2 Mii Gunner:+2 Mii Swordfighter:+1 Bowser Jr.:+1 Charizard:+2 Bowser:+1 Palutena: Mewtwo:0 Roy:+29 Ryu:+15 Dark Pit:+4 Mr. Game & Watch:+4 Dr. Mario:+2 Donkey Kong: Duck Hunt:+4 Lucina:+3 Samus:0 Zelda:+2 Little Mac:+1 King Dedede:0 5: Wii Fit Trainer:+11 Day 1 Day 1 started in the middle of the previous Revison's day 3, due to low activity. This one started in the middle of the day. In just the first half, a huge amount of votes were done. Mario, Ness, and Roy got a huge amount of up votes, while Mega Man and Lucas got a huge amount of down votes. Day 2-3-4 Very Little happened in the last two days. Ryu, Mario, and Ness made it to the plus 10 range, and Roy became the first character to get to +20, as the list was getting more and more accurate with each voting period causing there to be speafic problomatic placeings. Ryu got the second most amount of up votes in the tier list, and Ness the 3rd. Wii Fit Trainer also got to +10, while Duck hunt got enough votes to go up as well. Aome other characters, such as Kirby (He might have got enough on day 1), Dark Pit, and a few others could go up, while Wario and Link got enough to go down. Revision 4 Tier List Votes 1: Sheik:+2 Rosalina:+2 Pikachu:+1 Ness:-9 2: Luigi:+5 Sonic:0 Zero Suit Samus:+1 Roy:-1 Ryu:+2 Kirby:-14 Yoshi:0 Fox: Captain Falcon: Mario:+2 Pac-Man:-1 3. Diddy Kong:+13 Wario:+5 Pit:+5 Mega Man:0 Lucas:+6 Olimar:+3 Peach:+6 Villager:+14 Shulk:+4 Dark Pit:+3 Rob:+4 Meta Knight:+5 Mii Brawler:+2 Falco:+4 Toon Link: Lucario:+3 Duck Hunt: Greninja:+3 Mr. Game & Watch:-1 Robin:-1 Ike:+5 Wii Fit Trainer:-3 4: Jigglypuff:+7 Bowser Jr.:+9 King Dedede:+2 Ganondorf:0 Bowser:+1 Zelda:+5 Marth:+6 Lucina:+5 Little Mac:+4 Donkey Kong:+3 Dr. Mario:+4 Link:+5 Mewtwo:+1 Samus:+1 Charizard:+4 Palutena:+2 Mii Gunner:+3 Mii Swordfighter:+1 Summery On the first day, Ness got a lot of down votes, while Diddy Kong was up voted a lot. Some low tiers, such as Zelda, Charizard, Bowser Jr, King Dedede, and Jigglypuff, got up voted a few times, while Link did a lot. Mii Brawler also did. Kirby was the weirdest one vote-wise. He got a HUGE amount of down votes, yet A LOT of up votes. There were generally more down votes, though, at -4. However later into the voting period, a ton of down votes came in, with no up votes, getting him past -10. Jigglypuff, Bowser Jr., Link, and a few others got a bunch of votes to go up. In total, The bottom tier had Charizard, Mii Gunner, Dr. Mario, and Little Mac barely making it up, while Lucina, Zelda Link, Marth, Jigglypuff, and Bowser Jr. go up by a lot, nearly reaching +10 in Bowser Jr. and Jigglypuff's case. In the above, Ike, Greninja, Lucario, Falco, Rob, Dark Pit, and Shulk barely made it up a tier, while Wario, Meta Knight, Pit, Peach, and Lucas got voted up, while Diddy Kong got above 10. In tier 2, Kirby got even more than -10, while Luigi made it to the above tier. Ness -9 from tier 1. Revison 5 Tier List 1:Sheik, Rosalina, Pikachu, 2:Luigi 3:Ness, Zero Suit Samus, Sonic, Yoshi, Fox,Captain Falcon, Mario, Pac-Man, Ryu, Diddy Kong, Villager 4:Roy, Dark Pit, Falco, Greninja, Ike, Wario, Peach, Rob, Lucas, Pit, Lucario, Meta Knight, Mii Brawler, Shulk 5:Kirby, Mega Man, Olimar, Toon Link, Robin, Duck Hunt, Mr. Game & Watch, Wii Fit Trainer Votes 1: Sheik:+1 Rosalina:+2 Pikachu:-5 2: Luigi:-2 3: Ness:-1 Zero Suit Samus:+11 Sonic:+4 Yoshi:+1 Fox:+2 Captain Falcon:-1 Mario:+4 Pac-Man:-6 Ryu:-8 Diddy Kong:+2 Villager:+1 4: Roy:+8 Dark Pit:-6 Falco:-5 Greninja:+1 Ike:-1 Wario:+4 Peach:+4 Rob:+2 Lucas:+6 Pit:+7 Lucario:+5 Meta Knight:+5 Mii Brawler:+1 Shulk:+1 5: Kirby:+7 Mega Man:+6 Olimar:+5 Toon Link:+2 Robin:0 Duck Hunt:+1 Mr. Game & Watch:-3 Wii Fit Trainer:-4 6: Bowser Jr.:+6 Jigglypuff:+7 Little Mac:+5 Charizard:-1 Link:+9 Lucina:+2 Marth:+7 Zelda:-1 Donkey Kong:+2 Dr. Mario:+6 Mii Gunner: 7: Ganondorf:+4 Mewtwo:+3 Mii Swordfighter:+3 Bowser:+7 King Dedede:+4 Palutena:+4 Samus:+8 Revison 6 Votes 1: Sheik: Rosalina:-2 2: Pikachu:+2 Zero Suit Samus:-3 Sonic:-2 Diddy Kong:-6 3: Luigi:+16 Ness:+2 Yoshi:+7 Fox:+3 Captain Falcon: Mario:0 Villager:+2 Roy:-2 Lucas:-1 Lucario:+1 Meta Knight:0 Peach:+1 Pit:-5 Wario:0 3: Pac-Man:+2 Ryu:+3 Greninja: Ike:+2 Rob:0 Mii Brawler: Shulk:+5 Kirby:+4 Mega Man:+4 Olimar:+3 4: Dark Pit:+17 Falco:+4 Toon Link:+4 Robin:+1 Duck Hunt:-1 Mr. Game & Watch:+1 Bowser Jr.:+4 Dr. Mario:+2 Jigglypuff:+6 Little Mac:+3 Link:+4 Marth:+5 6: Wii Fit Trainer:+1 Charizard:+4 Lucina:+5 Zelda:-1 Ganondorf:+6 Donkey Kong:+2 Mii Gunner: Bowser:+4 King Dedede:+6 Mewtwo:+5 Samus:+1 7: Mii Swordfighter:+2 Palutena:+11 Revision 7 Votes 1: Sheik:+1 Luigi:-3 2: Rosalina:+9 Pikachu:0 Sonic: Fox: Yoshi:-3 3: Zero Suit Samus: +11 Diddy Kong: Ness:+3 Captain Falcon: Mario:-1 Villager: Lucas:-3 Lucario:-1 Meta Knight:-1 Peach: Wario:+1 Ike:-4 Kirby:0 Mega Man: Olimar:+2 Rob:+2 Ryu:-3 Shulk:-1 Dark Pit:-2 4: Pit:+6 Roy:+7 Pac-Man:+3 Greninja:+3 Mii Brawler:+1 Bowser Jr.: Dr. Mario: Falco:+1 Jigglypuff:0 Little Mac: Link:+1 Marth:-3 Toon Link: 5: Robin:+1 Duck Hunt:+4 Mr. Game & Watch:+3 Charizard:-1 Mewtwo:+1 Ganondorf:0 Lucina:0 King Dedede:-1 Bowser:+2 Palutena: 6: Wii Fit Trainer:+1 Zelda:-1 Donkey Kong:+7 Mii Gunner:+1 Samus:+2 7: Mii Swordfighter:+3 Revision 8 1: Sheik: Rosalina: Zero Suit Samus:-2 2: Pikachu:+3 Sonic:-1 Fox:-4 Ness:+2 3: Luigi:+13 Yoshi:+5 Diddy Kong:0 Captain Falcon:-1 Mario:-1 Villager:+1 Lucario:0 Meta Knight:-2 Peach:+1 Wario:+2 Kirby:-6 Mega Man: Olimar:+1 Rob:-1 Shulk:-3 Dark Pit:-4 4: Ike:-1 Ryu:+4 Lucas:+2 Roy:+5 Pit:+9 Greninja:-1 Pac-Man:+1 Link:-3 5: Mii Brawler:+3 Bowser Jr.:+1 Dr. Mario:+2 Falco:+2 Jigglypuff: Little Mac:-1 Toon Link:+2 Duck Hunt: Bowser: 6: Marth:+3 Robin: Mr. Game & Watch: Charizard:+2 Mewtwo:+2 Ganondorf:0 Lucina:+2 King Dedede:0 Palutena:+3 Donkey Kong:+1 Samus: 7: Wii Fit Trainer:+5 Zelda:+2 Mii Gunner:+3 Mii Swordfighter:+1 Revison 9 Votes 1: Sheik: Rosalina:+2 Zero Suit Samus:-3 Luigi:-6 2: Pikachu:+1 Sonic: Ness: Yoshi:-1 3: Fox:+3 Diddy Kong:+3 Captain Falcon:+2 Mario:+1 Lucario:0 Meta Knight:-2 Peach:0 Wario:+3 Mega Man:+1 Olimar: Rob:-2 Roy:0 Dark Pit: Pit: Ryu:-1 4: Shulk:0 Kirby:-1 Ike:+3 Lucas:+5 Greninja:+1 Pac-Man:+6 Link:0 Falco:0 Mii Brawler:+2 5: Bowser Jr.:+3 Dr. Mario:+3 Jigglypuff:+2 Little Mac: Toon Link:+9 Duck Hunt:+1 Bowser:0 Charizard:0 Palutena:-6 6: Marth:+6 Robin:+4 Mr. Game & Watch:+1 Mewtwo:+1 Ganondorf:0 Lucina: King Dedede:+4 Donkey Kong:+4 Samus:+2 Wii Fit Trainer:+6 Mii Gunner:+3 7: Zelda:+4 Mii Swordfighter:+1 Revision 10 Votes 1: Sheik:+1 Rosalina:+3 Zero Suit Samus:-5 2: Luigi:+1 Pikachu:+4 Sonic:-1 Ness: Yoshi:-1 Fox:0 3: Diddy Kong:+9 Captain Falcon:+2 Mario:+2 Villager:0 Lucario:+2 Peach:+2 Wario:+6 Mega Man:-3 Olimar:0 Rob:0 Roy:-3 Dark Pit:0 Pit:+1 Ryu:-1 Pac-Man:+7 Lucas:0 Toon Link:-5 4: Meta Knight:+5 Shulk:+2 Kirby:+2 Ike:+3 Greninja:-1 Link:0 Falco:-1 Mii Brawler:-2 5: Bowser Jr.:+3 Dr. Mario:0 Jigglypuff:+6 Little Mac:+2 Duck Hunt:+4 Bowser:0 Charizard:+1 Marth:+4 Wii Fit Trainer:+3 Robin:0 King Dedede:-4 Donkey Kong:+4 6: Palutena:+1 Mr. Game & Watch:+8 Mewtwo:+3 Ganondorf:+2 Lucina:+1 Samus:+5 Mii Gunner:+1 Zelda:+5 7: Mii Swordfighter:+1 Revision 11 1: Rosalina:-11 2: Sheik:+14 Pikachu:-6 3: Zero Suit Samus:+4 Luigi:+1 Sonic: Ness:-2 Yoshi:-1 Fox:-1 Diddy Kong: Wario:-1 Pac-Man:-1 4: Captain Falcon: Mario:+5 Villager:+2 Lucario:+2 Peach:+2 Olimar: Rob: Dark Pit: Pit:+2 Ryu:-1 Lucas:+3 Meta Knight:+5 Ike:-1 5: Roy:+7 Mega Man:0 Toon Link:+3 Shulk:+2 Kirby:+4 Greninja:0 Link:+5 Falco:+2 Mii Brawler:+1 Jigglypuff:0 Marth:-5 Duck Hunt:+5 Donkey Kong:+1 6: Bowser Jr.:+3 Dr. Mario:+2 Little Mac:+1 Bowser:+1 Charizard: Wii Fit Trainer:+1 Robin:+5 Mr. Game & Watch:+4 Zelda:-2 Mewtwo:0 Samus:-3 7: King Dedede:0 Palutena:+5 Ganondorf:+1 Lucina:+6 Mii Gunner:+1 8: Mii Swordfighter:+3 Revison 12 Votes coming soon! Revison 13 1: Sheik:+2 Rosalina:+1 2: Zero Suit Samus:+2 Pikachu:+4 Luigi:-2 Sonic:-3 Ness:+1 Yoshi:-1 Fox: Diddy Kong: Mario:+2 Meta Knight:-1 Captain Falcon: Pit:-5 Dark Pit:-6 3: Pac-Man:0 Wario:+3 Villager:+5 Lucario:0 Peach:0 Olimar: Rob:-1 Lucas:+1 Ike:0 Roy:+1 Link:0 Duck Hunt:-1 Kirby:-1 Robin:-1 Mega Man: Shulk:0 Mii Brawler:0 Marth:-4 4: Ryu:+9 Toon Link:+3 Greninja:+2 Falco:+4 Jigglypuff:+1 Donkey Kong:-1 Mr. Game & Watch:+2 Wii Fit Trainer:+1 Bowser Jr.:+1 Charizard:+1 Little Mac:+1 Zelda:-4 5: Dr. Mario:+4 Bowser:+3 Mewtwo:+2 Lucina:+3 Palutena:-2 King Dedede:+7 Ganondorf:+2 Mii Gunner:+1 Mii Swordfighter:+5 7: Samus:0 Revision 14 1: Sheik:+4 Rosalina:-2 Pikachu:-2 2: Zero Suit Samus:+5 Luigi:-5 Ness Fox:-1 Diddy Kong:-2 Mario:0 Meta Knight:-7 Captain Falcon: 3: Yoshi:+5 Sonic:+6 Pit:-4 Dark Pit:-4 Villager:-1 Ryu:-2 4: Pac-Man:+1 Wario:+3 Lucario:-1 Peach:+1 Olimar:+4 Rob: Lucas:+1 Ike:+4 Roy: Link:-2 Duck Hunt:-1 Kirby:+1 Robin:+2 Mega Man: Shulk:0 Mii Brawler:-1 Toon Link:+1 5: Marth:+7 Greninja:+6 Falco:+1 Jigglypuff:+5 Donkey Kong:+7 Mr. Game & Watch:+2 Wii Fit Trainer:+10 Bowser Jr.:+1 Charizard:+1 Little Mac:+2 Dr. Mario:+4 Lucina:+4 King Dedede:-2 Mii Swordfighter: 6: Zelda:+2 Bowser:+7 Mewtwo:-2 Palutena:+1 Ganondorf:+5 Mii Gunner: 7: Samus:0 Revision 15 Votes Hax: Sheik:-3 1: Zero Suit Samus:0 Pikachu:+2 2: Rosalina:+2 Ness:-3 Fox:+1 Diddy Kong: Mario:-1 Captain Falcon:-2 Yoshi:-5 Sonic:+1 3: Luigi:+10 Meta Knight:-1 Villager:-1 4: Pit/Dark Pit:-2 Ryu:-1 Wario:+1 Olimar:+1 Ike:-3 5: Pac-Man:+1 Lucario:+1 Peach:+4 Rob:+6 Lucas:+4 Roy:+1 Link:-3 Duck Hunt:-2 Kirby:+2 Robin:0 Mega Man:+1 Shulk:-2 Mii Brawler: Toon Link:+2 Wii Fit Trainer:+3 6: Marth:+4 Greninja:+7 Donkey Kong:+2 Dr. Mario:-4 Lucina:-1 Jigglypuff:+3 7: Falco:+11 Mr. Game & Watch:+1 Bowser Jr.: Charizard:+2 Little Mac:+4 King Dedede:+3 Mii Swordfighter:+1 Bowser:+3 Ganondorf:+2 8: Zelda:+2 Mewtwo:+1 Palutena:+2 Mii Gunner: 9: Samus:+7 Revision 16 1: Sheik:+3 Zero Suit Samus:-1 Pikachu:+2 Luigi:-9 2: Rosalina:+7 Fox:0 Diddy Kong:+1 Mario:-2 Sonic:+1 3: Ness:+5 Captain Falcon:0 Yoshi:+2 Meta Knight: Villager:-1 4: Pit/Dark Pit:0 Ryu:+4 Wario:+3 Olimar: Rob:+3 Peach: Lucas:-2 5: Ike:+5 Pac-Man:+2 Lucario:+2 Roy:+8 Link:-4 Duck Hunt:-3 Kirby:-2 Robin:+3 Mega Man:-1 Shulk:-3 Mii Brawler:-2 Toon Link:+1 Wii Fit Trainer:+2 Greninja:+2 Jigglypuff:-7 Marth:+1 Falco:+3 6: Donkey Kong:+20 Lucina:-1 Bowser:-1 7: Dr. Mario:+5 Mr. Game & Watch:+3 Bowser Jr.:+7 Charizard:+8 Little Mac:+9 King Dedede: Mii Swordfighter: Ganondorf: 8: Zelda:+1 Mewtwo:+1 Palutena:+6 Mii Gunner:+2 Samus:+3 Revision 17 1: Sheik:+4 Zero Suit Samus: Pikachu:0 Rosalina:-4 2: Fox:-2 Diddy Kong:0 Mario: Sonic: Ness:+1 3: Luigi:+9 Captain Falcon:-1 Yoshi:-1 Meta Knight: Villager:-3 Ryu:-3 4: Pit/Dark Pit:+1 Wario:+5 Olimar:+1 Rob:+1 Peach:0 Lucas:-1 Roy:-3 Ike:+2 Donkey Kong:+4 5: Pac-Man:+5 Lucario:+5 Kirby:+1 Robin:-2 Mega Man:+4 Mii Brawler:-1 Toon Link:+2 Wii Fit Trainer:+5 Greninja:+1 Marth:+3 Falco:+2 6: Shulk:+4 Duck Hunt:+3 Link:+2 Jigglypuff:-2 Lucina:+3 Bowser:+2 Little Mac:+1 Charizard:+3 Dr. Mario:+6 Bowser Jr.:+5 7: Mr. Game & Watch:+8 King Dedede:+4 Mii Swordfighter:+1 Ganondorf: Palutena:+3 8: Zelda:+1 Mewtwo:+4 Mii Gunner: Samus:+2 Revision 18 Sheik:+1 Zero Suit Samus: Pikachu: Rosalina:-3 Luigi:-11 2: Fox:0 Diddy Kong:+5 Mario:+2 Sonic:-1 Ness:+1 3: Captain Falcon:-2 Yoshi:-1 Meta Knight:+1 Villager:+2 Wario: Donkey Kong:-8 4: Ryu:+14 Pit/Dark Pit:+1 Olimar:+1 Rob:-1 Peach:+5 Lucas:-1 Roy:+1 Ike:+4 Lucario:+2 Pac-Man:+3 Wii Fit Trainer:-7 5: Kirby:+1 Robin:0 Mega Man:+3 Mii Brawler: Toon Link:+2 Greninja:+6 Marth:+4 Falco:+2 Duck Hunt:+1 Dr. Mario:-2 Bowser Jr.: 6: Shulk:+8 Link:+4 Jigglypuff:+1 Lucina: Bowser:+1 Little Mac:+1 Charizard:+2 Mr. Game & Watch:+2 7: King Dedede:+5 Mii Swordfighter:+2 Ganondorf:0 Palutena:+1 Mewtwo:+1 8: Zelda:+3 Mii Gunner:+1 Samus:+4 Revision 19 1: Sheik:+1 Zero Suit Samus: Pikachu:-2 Diddy Kong:-10 2: Rosalina:+2 Fox:-2 Mario:+1 Sonic:-1 Ness:+1 Ryu:-2 3: Luigi:+14 Captain Falcon:-2 Yoshi:+2 Meta Knight:+3 Villager:+1 Wario: Pac-Man:-2 4: Donkey Kong:-3 Pits:+3 Olimar:0 Rob:0 Peach:+8 Lucas:+1 Roy:-5 Ike:+4 Lucario:+2 Greninja:+3 5: Wii Fit Trainer:+6 Kirby:+4 Robin:0 Mega Man:+1 Mii Brawler:0 Toon Link: Marth:+6 Falco:+1 Duck Hunt:0 Bowser Jr.:+2 Shulk:+1 6: Dr. Mario:+2 Link:+4 Jigglypuff:-2 Lucina:+2 Bowser:0 Little Mac:+1 Charizard:+5 Mr. Game & Watch:+4 King Dedede:+4 7: Mii Swordfighter: Ganondorf: Palutena:+5 Mewtwo:+3 Samus:-3 8: Mii Gunner:+2 Zelda:+5 Revision 20 1: Sheik: Zero Suit Samus: Pikachu:0 2: Luigi:-2 Rosalina:0 Fox:-1 Mario:-1 Sonic: Ness:+2 Ryu:-3 3: Diddy Kong:+7 Captain Falcon:0 Yoshi:+2 Meta Knight:+1 Villager:-1 Wario:0 Pac-Man:-1 Peach:0 4: Donkey Kong:-2 Pits:+3 Olimar: Rob: Lucas:-1 Ike:+3 Lucario:+1 Greninja: Marth:-20 Wii Fit Trainer:0 5: Roy:+14 Kirby:+1 Robin:+2 Mega Man:+1 Mii Brawler:-1 Toon Link:+4 Falco:+3 Duck Hunt:-2 Bowser Jr.:+4 Shulk:0 Charizard:-1 6: Dr. Mario:+2 Link:+2 Jigglypuff:0 Lucina:+3 Bowser: Little Mac:+2 Mr. Game & Watch:+4 King Dedede:+1 Palutena:+4 7: Mii Swordfighter:0 Ganondorf:+3 Mewtwo:0 Samus:0 Zelda:+2 8: Mii Gunner:+7 Revision 21 1: Sheik: Zero Suit Samus: Pikachu:+1 2: Rosalina:+4 Fox:-2 Mario: Sonic:+1 Ness: Ryu:-4 Diddy Kong:+2 3: Luigi:-3 Captain Falcon:-2 Yoshi:+4 Meta Knight:+2 Villager: Wario:0 Pac-Man:+1 Peach:0 Roy:-11 4: Donkey Kong:+6 Pits:+4 Olimar:-1 Rob:+4 Lucas:0 Ike:+12 Lucario:0 Greninja:+1 Wii Fit Trainer:-4 5: Marth:+5 Kirby:+2 Robin:+1 Mega Man:+5 Mii Brawler:-4 Toon Link:+2 Falco:+7 Duck Hunt:0 Bowser Jr.:+1 Shulk:+3 Charizard:+3 6: Dr. Mario:+5 Link:+6 Jigglypuff:+4 Lucina:+9 Bowser:-1 Little Mac:+5 Mr. Game & Watch:+2 King Dedede:+1 Palutena:+3 7: Mii Swordfighter:+2 Ganondorf:+4 Mewtwo:+1 Zelda:+2 Mii Gunner:+1 Samus:+7 Tier voting phase 1: Sheik: Zero Suit Samus: Pikachu: Rosalina: 2: Fox:-1 Mario:+2 Sonic: Ness: Diddy Kong: Yoshi:-2 Ike:-8 3: Ryu:+1 Captain Falcon: Meta Knight:+2 Villager: Wario: Pac-Man:+1 Peach:+1 Donkey Kong:-1 4: Luigi:+5 Pits:+2 Olimar:+1 Rob:0 Lucas:+2 Lucario: Greninja: Falco: Mega Man: 5: Roy:+6 Wii Fit Trainer:+3 Marth:+1 Kirby:0 Robin:+1 Toon Link:+2 Duck Hunt: Bowser Jr.: Shulk:+3 Charizard: Lucina: Dr. Mario:+3 Little Mac: Link:+3 Mr. Game & Watch:+2 6: Mii Brawler: Jigglypuff:+2 Bowser: King Dedede:+1 Palutena: Samus: 7: Mii Swordfighter: Ganondorf:+1 Mewtwo:+1 Zelda: Mii Gunner: Voting for tiers Tiers 6 and 7 6: Mewtwo:+1 Jigglypuff:-3 King Dedede:+1 Mii Brawler:-2 Bowser:0 Samus:-4 Palutena:+3 7: Ganondorf:+16 Mii Gunner:+3 Mii Swordfighter:+8 Zelda:+2 Tier 5 Wii Fit Trainer:+5 Marth:+6 Kirby:+1 Robin:+6 Toon Link:+13 Duck Hunt:+3 Bowser Jr.:+1 Charizard:-1 Lucina:-2 Dr. Mario:+1 Little Mac:+2 Mr. Game & Watch:+5 Tier 4 Pits:+11 Olimar:+4 Rob:+19 Lucas:+2 Lucario:+3 Greninja:+1 Falco:-6 Mega Man:+2 Roy:-1 Shulk:-17 Link:-6 Toon Link: Tier 3 Ike:-2 Ryu:+21 Captain Falcon:+3 Meta Knight:+9 Villager:+10 Wario:+1 Pac-Man:0 Peach:+2 Donkey Kong:-11 Luigi:0 Rob:-2 Pits:-1 Tier 2 Fox:0 Mario:+5 Sonic:+9 Ness:-6 Diddy Kong:-1 Yoshi:-12 Ryu:0 Tier 1 Sheik:+2 Zero Suit Samus:+2 Pikachu:-1 Rosalina:+3 Final voting round 1: Sheik: Zero Suit Samus: Pikachu:-1 Rosalina: 2: Mario: Sonic:+1 Diddy Kong: Ryu: Fox:+3 Ness: 3: Yoshi:-1 Meta Knight:+4 Captain Falcon: Villager: Wario: Ike: Luigi:+1 Rob: Peach: Pac-Man: Pits: 4: Donkey Kong:+1 Lucario: Olimar:0 Greninja: Lucas: Toon Link: Roy:+1 Mega Man: Falco: Link:0 5: Shulk:+1 Marth:+4 Kirby:-1 Wii Fit Trainer: Robin:0 Bowser Jr.: Mr. Game & Watch:+2 Duck Hunt:+1 Little Mac:+2 Dr. Mario:+3 Lucina:+1 Charizard:-1 6: King Dedede:-1 Palutena:-1 Bowser: Jigglypuff:-2 Mii Brawler:-1 Mewtwo:-1 Samus: Ganondorf:+1 7: Mii Gunner: Mii Swordfighter:+1 Zelda:+5 Category:Smashboards Category:Internet Category:Online Category:Tier Lists Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. 4